Happily Ever After
by lalallalalalalal
Summary: This is the life story of Hinasaki Miyuki. Yes, she is an original character. Please r/r! Rated PG-13 for swearing.
1. Prolouge

This is my first Zoid fic. Yes, this is the life story of my original character Hinasaki Miyuki. And remember, last name first is the Japanese custom. I hate it when people call her Hinasaki. She is Miyuki. Oh, and for the disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Zoids, though I wish I had one of my own... pfft, ya right. Oh, and the name for my original character is not mine, it belongs to the video game Fatal Frame. Ues, I know, I'm too pitiful to make up my own name, hehe.  
  
Please review! It would make me happen! Comments/Suggestions/Flames are welcome! Though I would like it if you e-mailed me flames, it makes the reviews look bad ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mommy! I'm coming! "  
  
" Hurry up Miyuki! Everyone's waiting! "  
  
Miyuki ran to her mother, laughing cheerfully. Why would she be sad? It was her birthday after all. Miyuki grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her to the small house. She ran through the house with her mother into the kitchen where her father, grandparents and friends were waiting. They were singing ' Happy Birthday ' as she came into the room.  
  
" Come on Miyuki! Make a wish! " exclaimed on of her friends. Miyuki smiled and in her head made a wish. 'I wish my family and friends will live happily ever after.' Miyuki opened her eyes and blew out all 6 candles in one breath. Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
" What did you wish for Miyuki? " asked Todd, " I bet it was for some new dolls! "  
  
Miyuki stuck her tongue out. " No, I didn't. Besides, I can't tell you or the wish won't come true! " Todd laughed and gave her a noogie.  
  
It was a happy day for Miyuki. But what she didn't know, is that her wish will never come true. No matter how hard she wished, a little girl's wish on her birthday can't change the path of reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
19 years later...  
  
A woman in her mid-20s sat on the edge of a cliff, her Zoid at her side. She sneered. " Happily ever after my ass. "  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
That, my friends, is what I like to call a prolouge, not a chapter. Do not flame me saying the 'chapter' was too short. I will try to make the chapters as long as my fingers can type. Please, please, please review! I'll give you a cookie! And for a bonus (well, not really a bonus) Everyone who leaves a review will be mentioned it the chapter to come. Ciao! 


	2. Allos Loherne

Wow, I feel so special, I actually got reviews ^^. Oh, thanks Neev for telling me. I just suck at writing. You could say this story thing is just for practice. And thanks Jakob der Ludner for reviewing! Oh, one more thing, I'm doing this chapter in 1st person. I just want to see if I'm better in 3rd or 1st.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics for my own enjoyment.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
I stared at the cup of coffee in my hand. Outside it was raining, like it has been for the past few weeks. The skies were black and the rain pelted against the window. I loved this kind of weather. Rainy days were the kinds of days you just forget about your problems, warm up with some coffee, and let everything go. The sound of rain was soothing. My eyes began to close as I drifted off into sleep, when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and violently punched the person in the stomache. He keeled over and fell to his knees, clutching his stomache.   
  
" Don't ever touch me again without my permission. " ' Hm... wonder who it could be... ' I turned the stranger over with my foot. It was a man in his mid-40s with graying hair and soft brown eyes.  
  
" What was that for Miyuki? I was just playing around! "  
  
" Oh, sorry Fersen, I didn't know it was you. "  
  
Fersen stood up and checked if there was any bruise on his stomache. " You have to stop punching people when they come from behind. It kinda hurts, ya know?"  
  
" That's the whole purpose of it. Self defense. " I looked back outside. The rain was getting harder; the windows started to shake under the force. " So, what do you want? I hope it's not another mission. I became fond of quiet life. "  
  
" Well, it is a mission, but nothing too big. It'll be really quick if you don't get too cocky, " Fersen flipped through some papers, " Ah, here it is. Uh, it says here you have to dispose of Allos Loherne. "  
  
" And who is Allos? I've never heard of him. "  
  
" I'm not sure... oh, it's says he lives somewhere in Sector 9. I guess you'll have to hunt him down. " Fersen handed the papers to me. I was shocked. Sector 9? That place is huge!  
  
" Sector 9? That place is fucking huge, it'll take forever to find him! What did he do anyways for the boss to assign me to him? "  
  
" The boss said something about murder of some Zoid Battle Commision members. But it happened a long time ago, probably like 19 years ago. Every single person assigned to him were killed, their bodies found skinned of their flesh. Looks like you got a big battle in your hands. Do me a favor and don't die, your one of the best assassins in the business, and it wouldn't make your reputation look any better. "  
  
" 19 years ago? " I looked out the window. Lightning lit the black skies, followed by rumbles of thunder. 19... years ago?  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
  
" Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up... " A little Miyuki tried to wake her parents up by shaking them. Their faces were pale and they were colder than ice. Miyuki cried for her parents to wake up, but they didn't move.  
  
A man came out of the shadows. Miyuki looked up. " You have to help me! My parents won't wake up! I think they're... " The stranger grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up from the ground. " What are you doing? Stop it, that hurts! " The stranger grinned and started to laugh. ' He's a maniac! He's crazy! Mommy, Daddy... help me! '  
  
The man took out a long slick knife from the pocket of his vest. He licked it from the dried blood of other victims. " It's your turn girlie. Don't worry, you'll meet your parents very, very soon... "  
  
Help!!! "  
  
The man took the knife and slowly began to cut the skin from her face, all the while laughing. Miyuki couldn't do anything, she was already passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
I cringed at the memory. " Fersen... I want to thank you. If it weren't for you, then I would already be dead. "  
  
He stopped. " Miyuki, I told you to forget about the past. It's gone, and there's nothing good to remember. "  
  
I sighed. Fersen was like a father to me. " I know, I just wanted to say thank you. "  
  
" Your welcome... well, back to business. If you don't kill him in 5 days, then you don't get the $400,000 [1]. Good luck. "  
  
I nodded. 400,000 was a fair amount of money. " I can get new parts for my Zoid. Okay, I'll do it. I'm leaving right now. "  
  
" Wait! Shouldn't you wait till the storm is over? It's really bad outside. "  
  
" No, my Zoids performance is better in a storm. "  
  
Fersen grinned. " Whatever you say Miyuki-chan. "  
  
" Call me that one more time and your dead. "  
  
He grinned and walked out of the door. " Allos Loherne... " Lightning crashed and thunder rumbled. " You're mine. "  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
I ran to the hangar where I kept my Orudios. " Sup, Setsunakute Ii? You know, I've been thinking. Maybe I should name you something else. You don't stand alone, because I'm standing with you. The name isn't appropriate anymore... how about... Sora [2]? "  
  
Orudios whinnied in approval. I chuckled, " You like that name don't you? It means sky, and the skies the limit. Well, I got a new mission. " I hopped into the cock pit. My Zoid, Orudios, is a black, white, and red pegasus, one of a kind. I've had him since my parents died. I used their Zoids' parts to create him. Now we're partners, an unstoppable duo.  
  
" I get to kill my parents' murderer. Isn't that great? Now I don't have to worry about him coming back. But the problem is, he lives in Sector 9. The place is so big, it may take us a maximum of 8 hours to search the whole area. "  
  
I opened the door to the hangar. I booted up the Zoid battle system, just in case something dangerous comes their way. I grabbed the two handles and motioned for Orudios to launch from the hangar.  
  
Sora whinnied. He spread his white wings and took off to the sky. I could hear the rain pelt against the Zoid as he spiraled through the air with Mach 3.6 force. I loved my Zoid. ' We've been together so much. We've won so many battles, and lost some. That's what makes us a team. We take on whatever is thrown at us. '  
  
2 hours later...  
  
A whinny from Orudios woke me up from my sleep. " We're at Sector 9? Okay... let's get started with a new game of Hide and Seek. "  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you like it. It may not be the best chapter in the world, but it's okay with me. Please r/r! Tell me what's bad, and what's good, what's awesome, and what just plain old sucks monkey shit. Next Chapter coming out soon!  
  
And if you wanted to know why Miyuki was so 'nice' in this chapter to Fersen and her Zoid is because she loves both of them very much. Fersen is like a father to her and Orudios is her partner.  
  
[1] - I don't know what the currency is on Zi. If you do e-mail me at death_ringer@hotmail.com or IM me at DeathSRinger  
  
[2] - Sora means sky. And you know, with a Pegasus, they fly around in the sky, so the name seemed appropriate. Anyways, Setsunakute Ii is way too long. I hope you liked the change in name. If you didn't tell me!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
